Juntos
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Fic curtinha de Dia dos Namorados. / Gintoki estava sozinho em casa, estranhamente irritado, quando recebe a visita de um conhecido.


**Disclaimer:** Gintama e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.

**Avisos:** Fic yaoi e uma tentativa frustrada e nem tão bem sucedida de comédia.

**Comentário da autora:** Eu tive que escrever isso porque... Não é legal deixar passar, como foi em fevereiro. Então, para me redimir, tentei escrever com o povo de Gintama... Não deu muito certo, minha mente foi sendo tomada pelas cenas de doujinshis então... *Depre mode on*

* * *

**Juntos**

Era mais um dia normal na nem tão pacata cidade Edo. No distrito Kabuki, mas um longo dia de tédio estendia-se, principalmente na casa do homem uma vez conhecido como _Shiroyasha_. Nenhum trabalho aparecera nas últimas semanas e, em causa disto, Otae decidiu convidar Shinpachi, Kagura e Sadaharu para alguns dias de férias em uma das propriedades de Yagyu Kyubei. Por motivos óbvios, Gintoki não foi chamado.

- Aquela mulher...! Não é culpa minha se nessa época do ano não aparecem trabalhos! - Usando a mesma desculpa de sempre, o samurai de cabelo prateado tentava se livrar da culpa, enquanto abria a geladeira, buscando mais iogurte de morango.

De repente a campainha toca. Nada se move na casa. Por quê? Por que a campainha tocou se eles nem mesmo tinham uma campainha que funcionasse? Gin lentamente esgueirou-se até a parede. Foi temeroso até o canto onde conseguia ver a porta e notou uma silhueta bem conhecida.

- Gintoki! - A figura desta vez bateu na porta improvisada de _shoji_ - Abra! Aqui é o _Mi**** Mouse_!

O pedido do visitante foi atendido, de certa maneira. A porta foi aberta, ou melhor, foi a baixo. Gin mostrou um de seus golpes especiais: Voadora na porta sem deixar o iogurte de morango cair. Como era de se esperar, apenas um toquinho preto atravessou a parte de papel.

- O que diabos você veio fazer aqui, Zura? - Perguntou gritando, apontando descaradamente para o rosto do companheiro de batalha.

- _Zura janai, Katsura da._ - Em seu tom normal de voz, o líder do _Jouishishi_ tentou se livrar do novo "acessório". - Hã? Sadaharu-_dono_ não está?

- Calado! Eu sei muito bem o que você faz com aquele demônio em forma de cachorro quando ninguém está olhando! - Colocou o pé na cabeça do moreno, forçando para que ele saísse da porta. - O que é você? Um _stalker_?

- Stalker janai, Katsu- - Foi interrompido por mais um pisão, que livrou sua cabeça e deixou o recente buraco na porta ainda maior.

- Aqueles traidores saíram numa viagem de férias e me deixaram aqui! - Indignado, afastou-se, indo se sentar e deu caminho para o outro passar, sabendo que ele entenderia o recado. - Coloque a porta no lugar. - O tom de voz do samurai mudou, tornando-se um pouco mais sério.

Sem dizer mais nada, Katsura arrumou a porta, com um pouco de dificuldade. Entrou, tentando não fazer tanto barulho, deixou seus calçados ali e adentrou o recinto, pedindo licença. Já imaginando a situação atual, suspirou. Se tivessem algum tipo de conversa, seria simples e rápida. Foi sentar-se ao lado do companheiro, olhando para o nada assim como ele. A TV desligada e a falta de barulho do lado de fora da casa deixava o ambiente com um silêncio pesado e tenso.

- Gin-

- Não. - Proferiu de forma simples e direta, para então tomar um gole da bebida que segurava, visivelmente irritado.

- Você nem esp-

- Veio tentar me persuadir.

- ... - Não tinha como negar aquilo. Era a mais pura verdade. - Então vamos apenas conversar.

- Não. - Encheu a boca com o liquido cor de rosa, tentando se livrar do diálogo forçado.

- Você... - Ignorando a tentativa de fuga do antigo Shiroyasha, encarou-o sem mudar de expressão. - Está naqueles dias, não está?

Na mesma hora em que Katsura proferiu aquilo, Gintoki simplesmente cuspiu tudo o que estava em sua boca, sujando parte da roupa que usava e o chão da sala. Ficou encarando o autor da pergunta audaciosa, esperando por alguma reação. Nada. O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do local.

O cara do permanente se levantou, mais irritado do que antes. Amaldiçoou mentalmente o companheiro e também o maldito silêncio. Caminhou direto para o quarto, notando que estava sendo seguido.

- Gintoki... - Chamou, tirando seu _haori_ azul claro e estendendo para o amigo. - Pode usar.

- Vá embora. - Tirou a parte do _kimono_ que usava e a camiseta preta. Já que não obteve resposta, virou-se, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos fixos e decididos. Se continuassem daquele jeito, a situação não mudaria, por mais que Gin quisesse. Suspirou pesadamente, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo e pegou o que lhe foi oferecido. - Não vou devolver, sabe disso...

- Se quer tanto uma coisa minha para sanar seus desejos, basta pedir, Gintoki. Estar naqueles dias é algo complicado...

- Que desejos? E pare com esse negócio de "naqueles dias"! - Vestiu a peça, ajeitou-a e mais uma vez apontou descaradamente para o outro. - O que as pessoas irão pensar quando lerem isso?

- Que você está em mais um dia de solidão e lamentação. - Cruzou os braços, tentando parecer intelectual.

- Ninguém pensaria nisso, idiota! - Descarregadas as frustrações, Gin pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas logo ficou incomodado novamente. - Maldito silêncio... - Sussurrou, sentando-se no _futon_, bagunçando mais o cabelo. - ... Hoje... Vai chover... - Tentou iniciar uma conversação.

- Eu gosto da chuva, mesmo que traga lembranças dolorosas... - Sentou-se ao lado de Gin e ofereceu-lhe um saquinho de balas, que tinha levado para ajudar na persuasão.

- Eu odeio a chuva, por trazer lembranças dolorosas... - Aceitou o saquinho, abrindo-o, desembrulhando uma das balas imediatamente e colocando-a na boca. - Estar sozinho em casa num dia de chuva... É ainda pior... - Foi baixando o tom de voz, que ganhava uma entonação triste. A bala batendo nos dentes também era ouvida e, de certa forma, acalmava Gin. - É como se toda a dor e culpa que eu senti quando larguei a espada, quando me dei conta de quantos companheiros perdi, voltasse a tomar conta de meu corpo...

- Não precisa me explicar... Eu sei. Passamos por aquilo juntos. Chegará o dia em que teremos superado essa sensação... - Estende uma caixa extensa, bem embrulhada num papel azul e fita prateada. - Juntos.

- E isso é? - Pegou o embrulho, analisando-o. Já aparentava estar mais calmo. O doce na boca tinha sumido após algumas mordidas e finalmente o samurai falava como de costume.

- Você não pode comer esse tipo de coisa... E eu sempre digo que você deve comer algo mais saudável, mas... Hoje é um dia especial... - Vira o rosto - Do outro lado do mundo. - Sussurra.

O ser de cabelos prateados deixou a caixa ao lado e pegou mais uma bala. Brincava com ela entre os dedos, fingindo não saber do que se tratava. Quando se cansou daquilo, desembrulhou a bala. Virou o corpo e ficou de frente para o moreno, pegando uma mecha do cabelo dele.

- Seu cabelo é tão sedoso... - Foi falando, sem pensar muito. Absorto em pensamentos e lembranças, foi elevando a outra mão, até a altura dos lábios de Katsura, forçando a bala para dentro.

- O qu- - E mais uma vez fora interrompido. Quantas vezes aquilo já tinha acontecido? Ao sentir o gosto da bala se alastrando pela boca, pareceu ficar mais sereno.

Gin começou a acariciar o lábio do menor, de forma bem sutil. Passou a carícia para o rosto do outro, sentindo a pele macia, invejada até por mulheres. Já que o líder do Jouishishi pareceu não recuar perante o toque, o samurai se aproximou mais, chegando a ficar de joelhos para diminuir ainda mais a distância. Por fim, depois do aparentemente longo trajeto, as bocas se encontraram com candura.

Era um beijo, ou melhor, um selinho simples e demorado. Inicialmente, tudo o que faziam era sentir a maciez dos lábios um do outro. Inicialmente. O ser de cabelo permanente desejava por mais. Forçou a própria língua para dentro da boca de Katsura, aprofundando o contato e transformando-o num beijo caloroso e arrebatador. Buscava a língua do outro e lutava pela posse da bala, ao mesmo tempo em que ia debruçando-se sobre o companheiro, fazendo-o se deitar e ficando sobre ele. O gesto apaixonante durou mais alguns minutos, até que a bala se desfez. Não satisfeito, Gin começou a distribuir beijos pela face do terrorista.

- Pa-Pare, Gintoki...! - Pediu, usando um tom de voz distinto, raro, como se fossem suspiros de prazer em formas de palavras. Isso já acontecera antes. Sabia como lidar com a situação, mas seu corpo parecia não querer lhe obedecer.

- Não posso parar, Zura... - Elevou um pouco o corpo, apenas o suficiente para pegar a caixa que tinha deixado de lado mais cedo. Desembrulhou aquilo com cuidado, verificando se o corpo abaixo de si não iria se mover muito. Assim que terminou, observou o que pareciam ser chocolates caseiros, em forma de corações, um tanto deformados. Sorrindo, pegou um e colocou na boca. Um gosto esplendido e saboroso. Deixando mais uma vez a caixa de lado, voltou a beijar Katsura, voluptuosamente.

Desta vez o moreno nem pensou em rejeitar. Não podia rejeitar. Estava numa posição não tão favorável, com o antigo companheiro de batalha ajeitando-se entre suas pernas, fazendo pressão sobre aquela parte sensível do corpo e beijando-lhe da forma mais libidinosa do dia, até o momento.

Se cada bala naquele pequeno saquinho e cada chocolate naquela caixa significasse um beijo do insaciável demônio branco, os dois teriam um dia longo e agitado. Apesar da chuva que cairia mais tarde, das lembranças que inundariam suas mentes e das dores que tomariam seus corpos pela manhã, eles possuíam forças e superariam tudo aquilo. Juntos.

* * *

~There we go~

Minha primeira e única fic GinZura! Yay! Espero que dê tempo de colocar isso no FF. Net...

Opa... Deu tempo!

Explicando: Essa foi uma fic rápida, corrida e isenta de detalhes... Por quê? Porque eu só lembrei que hoje era dia dos namorados ao meio dia! Em outras palavras, quase não tive tempo de escrever isso! O.O Pulei boa parte da descrição de sentimentos e pesares, revisão antes da postagem e tentei, juro que tentei, fazer uma comédia baseada na de Gintama... O título foi de última hora também... Prometo escrever melhor da próxima vez... Zura, me aguarde, seu aniversário vem aí~

* * *

=== **Notas** ===

_Shiroyasha_: Demônio Branco. Refere-se ao Gin, na época da guerra.

_Shoji_: No caso, porta corrediça de papel.

_Mi**** Mouse_: O ratinho com orelhas imutáveis... xD Veio do episódio 171.

_Zura janai, Katsura da_: Não é Zura, É Katsura. Frase típica de Katsura, sua marca registrada.

_Jouishishi_: A "facção anti-estrangeiros", como foi traduzido.

_-dono_: Pronome de tratamento antigo, usado para se dirigir a alguém superior numa hierarquia.

_Stalker_: Um ser obcecado por alguém, um perseguidor.

_Haori_: Casaco largo de mangas compridas que geralmente se usa sobre um kimono.

_Kimono_: Quimono. Vestimenta tradicional japonesa que lembra visualmente um longo roupão.

_Futon_: Tipo de colchão. No caso é o tradicional acolchoado ou manta flexível de 5cm de altura. É formado por um shikibuton (inferior) e um kakebuton (acolchoado grosso, edredom).

* * *

Então...! Valentine's Day, de acordo com o resto do mundo, é em Fevereiro... Mas eu esqueci ='D Não preparei nada... Então, para me redimir, aqui está uma fic, no Dia dos Namorados do Brasil! Ah! Isso me lembra...

* * *

===** Cena Cortada **===

- Não posso parar, Zura... - Elevou um pouco o corpo, apenas o suficiente para pegar a caixa que tinha deixado de lado mais cedo. Desembrulhou aquilo com cuidado, verificando se o corpo abaixo de si não iria se mover muito. Assim que terminou, observou o que pareciam ser chocolates caseiros, em forma de corações, um tanto deformados. Encarou o outro, em busca de respostas.

- Hum... - Ia pensando numa maneira de se livrar daquela situação. - Mesmo sendo de outra cultura, devem-se respeitar as datas comemorativas do lugar onde está... - Não encarava o maior. Tentava evitar ao máximo o encontro de olhares. - Então... Feliz dia dos Namorados. [By Abely C. Chibah]

- Não estamos no Brasil...

- A autora disso é brasileira e está escrevendo diretamente do Brasil, portanto é como se estivéssemos no Brasil...

- Mas lá em cima está escrito: "Era mais um dia normal na nem tão pacata cidade Edo.".

- Não diga isso para mim...

- Por que temos que fazer isso?

Amy: - Melhor do que um drama sádico, escrito por uma ficwriter sádica que gosta de ver personagens sofrendo, não acha?

- Mas isso é embaraçoso...

Amy: - Não diga isso, Zura... Seria pior se eu escrevesse aquelas com você sofrendo e sendo perfurado por uma espada, se é que você me entende. =)

* * *

**~Eu tentei... xDDD~**


End file.
